spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
My Flounder Foe (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction)
My Flounder Foe Synopsis - Spongebob seeks Larry The Lobster's help to get more physically fit after Flats The Flounder issued a wrestling challenge. Characters Spongebob Squarepants Boating School Students Mrs.Puff Flats The Flounder Old Man Jenkins Strongfish Don The Whale Larry The Lobster Confess-A-Bears Flats Dad Audience Members : Nat Peterson Abigail Marge Bubble Bass Mable Lobster Jimmy Gus Tom The Chocolate Guy Miss Shell Harold Monroe Timmy Norma Rechid Con Man Tyler Fishbowl Announcer Margaret Squarepants (mentioned) Harold Squarepants (mentioned) Mrs.Puff’s Sister (mentioned) The Pufferfish Specialist Patrick Star Wrestling Guards The Story The story begins at Mrs.Puff's Boating School one early morning. SPONGEBOB: I am ready to learn! I am ready to learn! STUDENTS: We are ready to snooze. We are ready to snooze. MRS.PUFF: Okay enough syncing! Time for class! Get out your homework assignment from last night on the rules of yielding. The students groan and all begin getting ready for bedtime while Spongebob enthusiastically takes out this homework as well as the completed yet to be assigned next night and folds his hands while forming a big smile. MRS.PUFF: Now to yield you.. 6 hours pass after Mrs.Puff gave a never ending and extremely boring lecture on yielding. The students exit the building all exhausted. STUDENT: I hate this school so much! STUDENT 2: Ughhh!! Spongebob finishes working on the homework assignment two weeks from now & puts all of his pencils, pens, & notebooks in his special colorful jellyfish binder. SPONGEBOB: See you tomorrow Mrs.P! And I’m going to bring donuts for breakfast! MRS.PUFF: Have a good evening Spongebob! You re a good student!........ When not crashing boats and landing me in the ICU. SPONGEBOB: Haha! What a kidder! See ya! Spongebob skips out to go home and begin studying. MRS.PUFF: But I mean it. Spongebob whistles and is about to turn out of the front entrance of the Boating School when.. SPONGEBOB(getting punched in the chest): OWWW!!! What the?! Spongebob then looks and gasps in shock seeing Flats The Flounder standing before him. FLATS: Hey Spongebob. SPONGEBOB: Flats! No! Please don’t kick my butt! FLATS: Oh I got a much better idea than that old practice! See this! WWE! Flats shows Spongebob a picture of what appears to be WWE. SPONGEBOB: Is that where all jellyfishers go to for an award ceremony after having a good season? FLATS: What? No! Haven’t you even heard of a wrestling ring?! SPONGEBOB: Uhh.. what's a wrestling ring? FLATS: Hmmm, let me demonstrate! Flats then turns around, throws a tack into the tires of a truck that happened to have been transporting a wrestling ring & Old Man Jenkins who was driving swerves off the road while the ring drops out of the trunk. Jenkins lands in the goo. OLD MAN JENKINS(bubbling): I don’t want to be a sinking burden. Flats sets up the wrestling ring and grabs Spongebob right in. SPONGEBOB: So? What happens now? FLATS: This! Flats clotheslines Spongebob to the court & begins twisting his foot. SPONGEBOB: Ugghhfhhghh!! Uncle! Uncleeee! FLATS: 3…. 2…. 1…. You are out! Spongebob is knocked out of the court and has lost all feeling in his body. SPONGEBOB: OWWW!!! FLATS: So I will see you 1 PM tomorrow for the ultimate wrestling challenge! See ya snowflake! Flats punches Spongebob & walks away confidently. SPONGEBOB: I need help! I can’t let this madman win! Spongebob heads to Goo Lagoon Beach and enters the Muscle Arena seeing several strongfish working out. Spongebob approaches Don The Whale. DON: Sorry, no people under a BMI of 93 or non existent muscles are allowed. SPONGEBOB: I’m not here to work out, Or maybe I am, I need to see Larry, it is important. DON: LARRY! Some weakling is here to see you! Don walks away and Larry walks up. LARRY: Hey Spongebob! What brings you around? SPONGEBOB: Larry! I need your strong help! Flats The Flounder, he's this bully that threatened to kick my butt, but now.. well, he has challenged me to wrestle him and he already destroyed me in the practice round! Help! LARRY: Sorry Spongebob but I am a gymnast, not a wrestler. SPONGEBOB: Please! He's going to kill me! LARRY: I wish I could but wrestling is not my expertise. SPONGEBOB: Well fine but can you at least help me get in shape?! LARRY: Now you’re talking! The scene cuts to Spongebob in athletic wear getting ready to get fit for the wrestling challenge. Spongebob attempts to get his legs pumping using the agility ladder. When he begins, he cramps his legs and twists them before falling face flat to the ground. Spongebob begins to cry. LARRY: I think you need a good dose of the H2O. Spongebob tries to do triceps but the barbells are too heavy for him to lift. He decides to replace it with two Confess-A-Bears. LARRY: Spongebob, you have to pack on muscle, not softness. Spongebob is shown hugging the Confess-A-Bears. SPONGEBOB: Oh come on! They’re so cuddly! Larry tries to teach Spongebob how to do push ups. Spongebob attempts and can not even lift himself back up. Larry tries to make Spongebob punch hard surfaces to harden his fists. Spongebob softly fists a sippy cup and immediately cries. DON: Sheesh, this sponge is hopeless. Larry finally introduces the protein shake to Spongebob. SPONGEBOB: Let me spread some of these extremely unhealthy custard bites on it! Larry shakes his head while Spongebob happily sips his now unhealthy drink down. The next day arrives. It is 1 PM, Spongebob & Larry arrive outside the Bikini Bottom Wrestling Arena where the challenge will be held. SPONGEBOB: So Larry how did I do?! LARRY: Well you um uh….. failed epically and miserably. SPONGEBOB: Could I do a retrial? LARRY: No time, the more you make Flats wait, the more he gets angry. Spongebob gulps. LARRY: Don’t worry Spongebob I will be cheering you on in the audience! Let's go. Spongebob & Larry enter the building. Mrs.Puff is shown grading papers at her desk. She then gets a phone call. MRS.PUFF: Mrs.Puff’s Boating School, Mrs.Puff speaking. CALLER: Is this the former teacher of Flats The Flounder. MRS.PUFF: Uh yes, who might this be? Flats Dad is shown in the audience at the arena watching his son already in the arena warming up in sweatpants. FLATS DAD: Are you aware that he is about to participate in a wrestling match. MRS.PUFF: Really? Well good luck to him then, hope he does well. FLATS DAD: But his opponent is Spongebob! The little square guy that previously got his butt kicked by him! Mrs.Puff pauses in shock when she hears Spongebob's name and drops her grading pencil. FLATS DAD: Ok I gotta hang up now! Or Flats will find out and make me get mine! Flats Dad hangs up. Mrs.Puff rushes to her boat in a frenzy. MRS.PUFF: I can’t let Spongebob do this! Or I will be fined for student negligence! And ughhhh… maybe he will get hurt! Oh! I hate admitting my feelings! Mrs.Puff starts her ignition and…. her boat engine combusts & it begins leaking black liquids and smoke. MRS.PUFF: Oh Barnacles! Spongebob is walking towards the arena but turns and sees Larry sitting with the audience. SPONGEBOB: Please enter with me! LARRY: Just do your best! Spongebob gets his nervous breathing rate under control and climbs in, Flats faces him with a grin more evil than the worst villains of all time. FLATS: Hey Spongebob! I am going to sweep the floor with you and maybe save your remains for my breakfast! SPONGEBOB: I am not a tasty meal Flats! Just saying! FLATS: We’ll see about that! The Announcer then walks up. ANNOUNCER: Would the two opponents face each other please. Spongebob nervously shimmies to Flats while Flats towers over him. ANNOUNCER: Let's make this a clean fair match and a fun experience for all who watch. The audience members that are listed in the character list cheer while Spongebob begs for his parents to come rescue him. ANNOUNCER: Begin! SPONGEBOB: Wait what?! LARRY: Watch out! Flats picks Spongebob up, spins him around a couple of times and then body slams him to the ground. SPONGEBOB: OW! OW! OW! THE PAIN! The audience cheers while Larry The Lobster looks concerned. FLATS: Drop it like its hot! ANNOUNCER: Please no cultural references thank you. Flats picks Spongebob up and holds him in a chokehold while Spongebob squirms around in fear. Mrs.Puff finishes bicycling up several bunny hills having had to borrow one from one of her sisters since the boat is dead. Mrs.Puff is exhausted having had to use her legs and chest so much. MRS.PUFF(gasping for breath): Curse you exercise! Mrs.Puff tries to bicycle further but eventually collapses to the ground and puffs up. MRS.PUFF: Oh come oooooooonnnnnn!!!! Mrs.Puff gets her phone out to dial a Pufferfish Specialist. Flats finally releases Spongebob from the chokehold. Spongebob briefly falls out of the arena with barely working lungs. The audience continues to cheer for Flats. SPONGEBOB: Time out! Time out! ANNOUNCER: Time out! Five minutes! FLATS: Time to prepare! Flats begins clotheslining the ground to prepare his body and impact for what he believes will be instant elimination for Sponge. Spongebob stumbles to the water room and after quite a struggle, he is able to get a cup and gulp some down to get his senses back. Larry enters. LARRY: Spongebob you okay. SPONGEBOB: Just dandy. LARRY: You cannot let that villain win and just beat you like this! I may be no Wrestling expert but you need to try. SPONGEBOB: Oh just face it Larry! I’m on my last legs! And this water I’m gulping down will be my last gulping down! LARRY: Spongebob, you need to.. Larry then pauses and remembers when Spongebob was super strong and muscular after he had over hydrated when he tried his free day out at his Gym. LARRY: That's it water! Larry opens a closet and takes out 10 gallons of water. He stuffs it into Spongebob's mouth. LARRY: Gulp this down all at once and do the same for the other two tanks! And the results of your muscles and the match will change! Larry rushes out to get back in the audience while Spongebob much to his confusion continues to gulp his water underwater down. His legs uncramp and then begin increasing. Mrs.Puff is deflated back to her regular size by the Pufferfish Specialist. MRS.PUFF: Thanks doc. SPECIALIST: $5! Mrs.Puff reluctantly pays the doctor his money. Mrs.Puff gets up and then sees the Wrestling Arena just off the seashell horizon. Mrs.Puff slowly jogs to the place. ANNOUNCER: Time is back in! Flats finishes preparing his knuckles, getting his heart rate pumping & already wears the championship belt. FLATS: Spongebob! Come out and play! Larry sits back in his chair and crosses his arms in satisfaction. The audience then hears loud rumbling. After repeated stomps, the front door busts open and entering is a very tall, muscular, supreme, Spongebob who cracks his own knuckles. The audience stares in amazement and Flats gulps not fathoming how Spongebob went from a hopeless snowflake to a gigantic strongman in five short minutes. SPONGEBOB: Oh I am ready for playtime! And your defeat! The audience cheers in amazement and interest. Flats gulps. FLATS: Oh no no! Spongebob hops into the arena which sends Flats in the air. Spongebob catches Flats in his palm and slams him to the ground breaking quite a bit of his bones. Flats Dad takes a picture of this. FLATS DAD: Who's getting their butt kicked now Flats?! Ha! The audience gives him weird looks and he remains quiet and awkward. FLATS: Please! Please relent! SPONGEBOB: I’d rather resent! Spongebob then picks Flats up again and begins whacking him around like a ragdoll. PATRICK: This is certainly quite a match! I gotta go and tend to the toilet now! Patrick Star rushes to the bathroom and slams the door shut. Spongebob begins twisting & curling Flats fingers. FLATS: HELP! HELPPP!! UGHH!! ANNOUNCER: Oo! The Finger twist! SPONGEBOB: Oh there's plenty more to come folks! The audience cheers yet again. Larry looks proud seeing Spongebob be an epic fighter more than a wrestler if anything. Larry's grin then turns to a frown when he sees Spongebob's huge muscles beginning to shrink. He then sees Spongebob's legs starting to wave back into cramps. LARRY: Oh no! His force he is doing right now is making him lose his hydration faster! Larry rushes to the water room but sees that Spongebob had used up all of the tanks. LARRY: Oh fishpaste! This is not good! Not good at all! Larry rushes back to the audience. Mrs.Puff walks up to the front entrance but when she tries to pry the door, it is locked since the building's #1 rule is to lock it from outsiders when a match begins to prevent any dangerous convicts from entering to ruin the experience. MRS.PUFF: Oh universe you woe! Mrs.Puff takes a few steps back and then rushes into the glass door but doesn’t smash through. She is then electrocuted by the security system. MRS.PUFF(electrifying): BOLTS! VOLTAGE! CIRCUITS!! Spongebob continues having fun in torturing Flats. Suddenly his huge muscle shrinks immediately back to its regular size and so does his other. His bodily abs & packers then go back to flabby & squishy. Spongebob's legs cramp. SPONGEBOB: Ugh! Cramp! Ughh! The newly weakened Spongebob then looks up to see Flats grinning evilly and punching his fists while towering over him. SPONGEBOB: Oh no no no! Flats grabs him and slams him down again and pins him down wanting to end this. The audience members literally sit at the edge of their seats anxious & shocked. LARRY: Spongebob! Some guards bar Larry from entering the arena and intervening. Larry looks on. SPONGEBOB: HELP!!! OHHOHOHO!!! FLATS: Now you’re terminated! The announcer comes up and begins slamming the ground. ANNOUNCER: 1! Spongebob continues squirming and struggling and cannot escape Flats grasp. ANNOUNCER: 2! Flats evilly grins again and laughs at Spongebob's misery. Larry bows his head in shame. ANNOUNCER: 2 and a half! Patrick then exits the bathroom with some liquid soap in his hands. PATRICK: Whoo what a nasty dump! So now, who's winning? Oops! Patrick trips over a crece in the floor and the soap jumps out of his hands. The audience, guards, Larry, the Announcer & Spongebob watch it enter. Flats then looks up confused when he doesn’t hear the “3.” The soap lands face first into Flats’ eyeballs. FLATS: AH! AHHH! MY EYES! LARRY: Pin him Spongebob! Pin him! The audience cheers for Spongebob and tell him to move it. Spongebob sees his chance to win this in a major comeback and pins Flats to the ground. Flats cannot push him off due to being preoccupied with the eyeball pain. The audience cheers like crazy. The announcer begins his floor slam again. ANNOUNCER: 1! The audience cheers like crazy. Flats Dad continues to take pictures. ANNOUNCER: 2! LARRY: Come on Spongebob! Come on! ANNOUNCER: 2 and a half! Mrs.Puff finishes tearing the security system out and bolts through the doors. ANNOUNCER: 2 and ¾! ANNOYED AUDIENCE MEMBERS: Oh just say 3 already! Flats gets the soap flushed out but it is too late. ANNOUNCER(to Flats): 3! You’re out! The audience cheers in a huge frenzy. Larry rushes in and throws Spongebob in the air celebrating. The rest of the audience then join, take the belt off Flats and wrap it around Sponge. LARRY & THE AUDIENCE: SPONGEBOB! SPONGEBOB! SPONGEBOB! They then put Spongebob down after several celebrations. Larry grabs and picks Flats up. FLATS: Hey let me go! LARRY: You got it! Larry puts Flats underwear on a hook and presses a lever. Flats is hoisted up and is waved around while the underwear goes uh yeah…. figure this one out. FLATS: AHHHHHH!!!!!! NOOO!! THE SUPER SLAM WEDGIE!!! The audience laughs including Spongebob & Larry and all cheer like Super Bowl Fans. Mrs.Puff tries to enter the arena room itself but bumps into a door. MRS.PUFF: Oh blimey! Mrs.Puff then enters. She approaches Spongebob & Larry. MRS.PUFF: Spongebob! SPONGEBOB: Mrs.P! MRS.PUFF: I am so glad you are safe! Wrestling is very dangerous! SPONGEBOB: Aw Mrs.Puff you worried about me! MRS.PUFF(denying her real feelings): No! I didn’t want to get sued by the teachers union for an injured student! Pfft.. get your facts correct. Spongebob snickers knowing that's not the real reason. Flats super slam wedgie ends and he is sent to the floor in pain and defeat. His Dad then walks up and finishes deleting the pictures/evidence. FLATS DAD: Uh son, no hard feelings right? Flats turns and glares at his lying father. He then punches him in the gut and he is sent flying into a pool of butter. PATRICK: Hey! My pool of butter! The audience once again continue to cheer for Spongebob's amazing win. With the help of Larry and eventually Mrs.Puff, Spongebob is hoisted into the air again and he smiles and cries with tears of joy and relief as the picture freezes in this frame with a voiceover. EVERYBODY: SPONGEBOB! SPONGEBOB! SPONGEBOB! Category:SquidwardTentacles35